


Haha, you're cute Alex, I win

by sableskyie



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, alex is hoh but its not mentioned, based on a fuckin kin memory it really be like this huh, hey this is gay, magnus is trans, magnus tickles alex its the bomb, whatever this is good and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sableskyie/pseuds/sableskyie
Summary: Cuteness is subjective, but Alex supposes Magnus' opinion has some merits. Title courtesy of me brainstorming and my friend saying 'yes'. We're rolling with it.





	Haha, you're cute Alex, I win

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want more. I love this ship so much so I'll take any prompts!! Especially hoh alex or trans magnus you will rip those headcanons out of my cold dead hands.
> 
> EDIT: I was hardcore dissociating when I wrote this, I've gone in and fixed several typos! Sorry for that!

“Fuck you, Maggie.” The words left her mouth, and she felt not one shred of guilt. Okay, maybe a little guilt. But it wasn’t like she meant it, and Magnus surely knew this.The girl was sitting on top of a bookshelf, which she had refused to explain to Magnus. I mean, honestly, it’s not like he didn’t know about her powers. No space is inaccessible to a gecko. She grinned down at him, indicating the lack of animosity behind the words. Magnus rolled his eyes, exasperated. 

 

“Allie, you--”

 

“Don’t call me Allie or I’ll gut you.”

 

“Anyway,  _ Allie,” _ He continued to her protest. “ You’re not like, trying  _ not  _ to be cute. So I should be allowed to call you cute.” He argued as she examined her cuticles for some sort of flaw that she could use as indication to show Magnus she had no mercy for his half-baked argument. 

 

“I’m sorry? I don’t do anything that I would catalogue in my brain as  _ cute. _ ” She pointed out. “You told me it was ‘cute’ that I got excited about that dog that one time. That’s just… Normal, everyday stuff.” Magnus laughed at this statement, and she looked up in surprise. “What? What is it? Why are you laughing?” She demanded.

 

“That’s the thing! It’s everyday stuff like that that  _ makes _ you cute!” He explained, putting down the Rubik’s Cube he was fidgeting with. “You’re always on guard all the time. When you lower your defenses and let yourself enjoy things, it’s  _ cute. _ I wanna romanticize the hell out of it, because I want you to let yourself be happy more. Not only is it cute, but it’s good for you.” He pointed out, grinning a little bit. “You’re cute as hell, even if you don’t think so.”

 

Alex stared at him for several moments, looking slightly lost and confused. “You… Think it’s cute just because I’m happy?” She clarified, biting her lip. “That… Am I really that…” Magnus gave her a sympathetic look. 

 

“Climb down here.” He prompted. “I wanna show you something.” Alex hesitated, before jumping off the bookcase and sticking the landing elegantly. 

 

“What is it?” She asked, looking at Magnus suspiciously. “What are you doi-” She was interrupted as Magnus pulled her down to the floor and reached for her side, brushing her skin lightly with his fingers. “Are you- st-stop that!” She erupted into laughter as Magnus smirked. 

 

“See? You’re ticklish. That’s cute.” He pointed out. He tickled her until she pleaded for him to stop.

 

“I can’t breath!” She gasped through giggles, catching her breath. “Jeez, Maggie! You could have prepared me!” 

 

“If I had, you would have fought it. And I know you. I don’t stand a chance in combat against you.” 

 

Alex smirked. “Murdered for the greastest crime: tickling Alex Fierro.” She announced.

 

“So, do you admit that you’re cute yet?   
  
“Hell no.” Magnus sighed at her response, a smile gracing his features. He looked so damn good when he smiled. “Okay, maybe a little. But only because I trust your judgement.” She decided. 

 

“Finally! I can’t wait to tell Sam.” 

 

“You absolutely cannot tell Sam. This stays between us.” Alex huffed.

 

“Too late. Just texted her.”

 

“Magnus!”


End file.
